The Dragon
by Bigace59
Summary: John a 16 year old boy goes out on a hunting trip that changes his life forever. He gets kidnaped by a dragon and has to escape, but when he does he finds out the dragons need his help to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: My Birthday  
**  
Today is a nice day. It's not to hot and not to cold. The wind has a steady blow to it and the flowers are blooming as it is the beginning of spring. I am laying on a bale of hay enjoying the day.

"Hey John, where did you go?" I heard my friend Samuel call.

I dicided to stay where I am. 'I'm going to get the drop on him. This is it.' All my life, I tried to get the best of him and all my life, I have failed, but not this time. I'm waiting in the hay till Samuel is right under me. 'This is it.' I jumped down from the hay and headed for his back. Somehow, he knew I was falling to get him because he turned at the last minute and punched me in the gut. I fell to the ground trying to get my breath back.

"Nice try, kid, but I'll always be a step ahead of you." Samuel said, bent down so I could see him better.

I don't get why I try. Samuel is not only taller but older then me. He had brown hair and a beard. He was strong but you wouldn't know it because he didn't have muscles that showed. He had a big smile on his face as he helped me up to walk home for supper.

"You know what today is, don't you?" Samuel asked me as I was trying to walk on my own and almost fell.

'Today... what was today?' I was thinking to myself.

"It's your birthday, dummy. Don't you know when your birthday is?" He asked sarcastically.

'That's right. I'm turning 16 today. The day I start my training to become a man.' That was enough reason for me to run home. I almost beat Samuel there. He waited for me at the door of our cottage in the woods, leaned up against the door like he had been there for a while. He motioned me to come inside and disappeared behind the door. I walked the last few steps of the way home so it don't look like I had run home. I opened up the door, I couldn't see anyone so I shut the door behind me and as I did, everyone screamed, "Surprise!" They were all hiding behind the sofa. That's my family for you always happy and playing jokes.

"Happy birthday, son." My dad said, walking up to me, followed by my mom, who said the same thing.

"It's hard to believe that my little man is growing up." my mom said, crying. She collapsed on my shoulder. My dad came and started to walk her to the table.

I never liked it when she called me her little man, but all that will change after tonight. After tonight, I officially become a man. I had a great time at the party but I really wanted it to end so I could go on the hunting trip that would test me to see if I was a man or not. If I kill anything, I become a man but if not, I'll have to wait a whole other year. 'I'm not going to let that happen.' The party was nearing the end when my dad got up and got every ones attention. That is if you call everyone my mom Samuel and me, I don't have any other family out side of the house.

"Today is a special day for my son. He leaves us tonight a boy and will come back as a man." he said giving his toast, "He will leave with only a bow and a dozen arrows, and food enough to last a week. I just have one thing to say before you leave, Son. Good luck and I'll have the oven burning for when you return."

And with that, I said my goodbyes. My mom cried a little more and I was off to become a man. I started to head for the forest. 'Tonight is a good night to walk because the moon is full, and there isn't a single cloud in the sky.' I decided I would walk until midnight, maybe later. After a while, I found a clearing that is a perfect place to set up camp, so I gathered some fire wood, started a fire, eat some of my bread, and settled down for the night. That night I had a strange dream.

##_I am running through the forest when all of a sudden I get lifted into the sky by an invisible force, and try as I might, I can't get loose. Whatever was holding me was taking me some where. "Where?" I ask my self_.##

Then I woke up. I chuckled a little at the dream, put out the fire, and headed out for the mountains. To some the mountains are a scary place. There's stories that monsters live in the forest, but to others like myself the mountains are a source of life. Besides, if there were any monsters out here, I would have found them by now. I've been hiking in this forest all my life, and I haven't seen a single monster. It was about mid day when I found what I was looking for. It was an animal trail and by the look of it, deer. 'They came through here not long ago.' I decided now would be a good time to eat, so I put down my bow and arrows, opened my pack and got out some more bread. As I sat there eating, I kept on feeling that someone was watching me, but every time I turned around to look, nothing is there. The forest is a sanctuary for me, in the forest you can find peace, and sometimes I found answers to questions that I didn't know had an answer. I've always enjoyed being alone in the forest because it allows me to become one with it. 'Well that's enough break for now... back to the trail.' I examined it for a little while to find out which way it was heading, then followed it deeper into the mountain.

As I got deeper into the forest, I noticed that it was not only getting colder, but that uneasy feeling was coming over me even stronger now. What was making me feel like this? I've been in these woods a hundred of times and never felt like this. 'I guess it's the fact that I'm going to become a man after this hunting trip.' That's the only explanation I can think of. I followed the trail all day until about right before sunset, for when the sun goes down in the mountains, you better have a fire going or you'll ether end up freezing or a wild animal will come out to eat you.

After it got dark, the temperature dropped drastically. I was huddled against the fire, eating my bread, trying to stay warm. That night I didn't sleep well. I had to keep on getting up so the fire wouldn't die on me. Usually I have some one else with me so we take shifts. In the morning, I could hardly see my own nose because the fog is so thick. This is a hunter's worst nightmare, not being able to see the trail, but I knew that the herd was far a head so I just followed the trail as usual and the fog eventually lifted around mid day. I took a break to eat and to find out where I was. When I looked around, I noticed that I've never been in this part of the forest. It was kind of neat. There is a stream that runs along side it, a clearing where the stream turns into a small pond, and a bunch of food for the animals. If I'm going to catch something, it would be here. So I unloaded my stuff, grabbed my bow and a couple arrows, just in case, and climbed the nearest tree to get a good look around. 'Bingo. Just what I was looking for.' A herd of deer are in the meadow, grazing. I climbed down the tree to get into position to make a kill. As I got there, the wind changed in my favor. 'This is going to be a piece of cake.' I told myself. I pick out a good looking buck, pulled back on my arrow and let it fly. I watched as the arrow flew in the air and hit the buck on one of his front legs. 'Yes that's it. When I return home, I'll have finally become a man.' I told myself. 'They'll be surprised to see me come home so soon, I bet.'

**Review and tell me what you think**


	2. What Do You Want With Me!

**Chapter 2: What Do You Want With ME?!**

My heart skipped a beat from the adrenalin of the kill. 'This is one of the easiest kills I've ever done' I thought to myself. I gathered my bow and arrows, put out the fire, and walked to the meadow to claim my prize. 'The feeling of being watched is starting to overcome me even stronger. Who the hell is watching me?' I turned around and fired an arrow in the spot I thought the person was. After I fired the bow, I realized that if someone was watching me, they were about to get hit with an arrow. I held my breath, listening for what the arrow hits. I heard it hit a tree, a sense of relieve came over me. 'That was a close one.' I put the bow and arrows up, turn around to get the buck, and realize he's gone. I ran to the spot where he was and saw that there was a buck there at one point, because I saw the blood from where he was laying. 'Where did he go? A dead animal can't just get and walk away.' I examined the area and realized something that baffled me. Whatever took the buck didn't drag it. The blood stayed in one area so whatever took it, took it straight up. I stood there, scratching my head and trying to figure out what took the buck. I looked at the evidence. Whatever took it didn't drag it, and it did it in less than a minute. I bent down to examine it closer. As I did, I felt something sharp run across my back. I hit the ground, and felt my back. It was bleeding from where the flying object hit me. I look at the part of the woods where the object came from and saw some one exiting the area walking up to where I was laying. The person was wearing a cloak that covered his entire body, and covered his face. So all I could get out of what I could see is that he's most likely male, and is about 6 foot. He got closer. I tried to get up and realized that I couldn't move. That object must have had some kind of poison in it.

"Don't bother getting up on my account, John." He said in a deep voice.

He walked up to me, pulled out a staff, and started poking me with it. If my body wasn't numb, this would really hurt.

"Hm well I see I have a lot of work cut out for me. You're all bone and no muscle. But I'll fix that with my training plan I have for you." He said, "Jr. come out here and help me carry young John to his new home."

A tall built man came of the forest. He too was covered in a cloak. He bent down to pick up one side of me then looked at the other person.

"Did you think I meant that I would help carry him?" He asked chuckling.

Jr picked me up and started across the meadow. We were about half way when who I guess is the leader, stopped us took out a bow and strange looking arrows. He put an arrow on the bow and pointed it to the sky.

"Don't just stand there. Get him out of here!" The leader yelled at Jr. and focused on the sky.

Jr picked me up and threw me onto his back so I wasn't dragging the ground. Then to my surprise he started to run faster then anyone I have ever seen run. We are almost back into the forest. 'I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. But you know what they say an enemy of my enemy is my friend. So whatever that dude is afraid of might be able to help me. 'I have to get this guy to drop me. If I could just move my feet and kick the guy, I may have a chance at escaping.' I gave it all I had. My leg not only moved but kicked the guy in the head. He fell to his feet as I fell backwards. Here is the outskirts of the meadow. I must have kicked Jr. pretty hard because he's just laying there on the ground. 'This is my chance. If I can get in the brush, I can hide till they all leave.' I tried to get up and realized that my legs worked but the other half of my body is still paralyzed. Before I had a chance to try again, I heard this huge roar that shook everything in the forest. If I was on my feet, I would have been back down again. I managed to turn around so I was looking up at the sky instead of the ground. 'Great so now what?' I asked myself, just laying here. My question was answered shortly after the thought. I look up to see something that makes kids scared, scratch that, it makes anyone scared. A blue dragon was soaring through the sky fighting off the big guy. I now know that I have to get the hell out of here or 1) I'm going to become dragon meat; or 2) I'm going to have to fight off that one guy, and nether one of those sounded good to me. I try to get up but my upper body is still paralyzed. I realized that I have all my power back into my legs so I start to scoot myself across the clearing. 'Almost there. A few more scoots.' I can almost touch the trees. I heard a huge roar that drew my attention to the sky. I saw the dragon roaring in pain. 'He must have hit him.' The dragon ended up flying off, that was good but also bad. That meant that the leader of the hood party was after me again. I put my back to it and rocketed to the trees. 'Almost there.'

"Where do you think you're going?!" I heard the leader ask me.

'Darn I was almost there.' I felt my self being dragged by my feet. 'So this is it. I'm going to become his slave. Not without a fight!' He only has a grip on one of my legs so I took the other one and slammed it against his arm. I heard him grunt but he never let go.

"You're going to learn not to do stuff like that soon, boy, or your life will be shortly lived." He said to me, as he swung me on his back.

'So this is the end of John.' We entered the forest again and headed up the mountain. 'Why are we going up the mountain? Doesn't he want to leave so he doesn't have to battle the dragon again? Where the hell are we going?' We traveled until right before sundown. He pricked me with more of the paralyzing poison, and went out to find some fire wood. So there I was, sitting against my will, waiting for some crazy to come back and start the fire. Come to think, I didn't know his name. 'Why did he just leave Jr out in the middle of the meadow?' As I am sitting there, I can hear a dragon roaring in the distant. 'Apparently he doesn't like to be beat. I just hope I'm not there when they settle the score.' The leader returned after a while, started the fire, made some food for himself, then went to sleep. 'Gee thanks for feeding me, I don't know what I would do without you. Well I guess I might as well get some sleep since I can't move.' That night I had another weird dream.

-

There I was, sitting on an edge of a cliff, dangling my feet. The ledge was about five thousand feet from the ground. For some reason, I wasn't afraid of falling to my death. I looked behind me and saw that I was at the mouth of a cave that seemed like it was endless because I couldn't see the whole inside. I heard someone call my name from the dark part of the cave. It was a female voice. I got up started walking towards the voice and then I woke up with the leader poking me.

-

"Get up. We have a long journey ahead of us." He said, walking to put out the fire.

At first I thought to myself 'how the hell am I supposed to walk if I'm poisoned?' Then I noticed that I could move. I stretched my arm for the first time in 24 hours, and sat by what was left of the fire.

"What do you think your doing?!" the leader yelled at me, "We have to get over the mountan before sundown, so move your butt!"

So with that, we embarked on a journey over the mountain.

**Review and tell me what you think **


End file.
